


More kakagai NSFW sketches (but the bar is higher)

by ShimadaGenji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW ART THIS IS PORN, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: And i used references this time hahaaaaa
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God i wish that were me


	2. Bodage stufffff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant draw penuses,,,

  


  


  
  


Bbbbbbbbb


End file.
